Une injuste mission
by Gaka
Summary: Kushina et Mikoto sont envoyées pour une mission sous couverture dans le pays de l'Eau... Une mission qui ne leur plaira peut-être pas... Lemons Kushina/Mikoto/Yagura/Minato?/Others
1. Chapter 1 - Début de mission

Chapitre 1

Début de mission

« Il en est hors de question ! J'ai un mari ! Je ne peux pas faire cela ! Dis lui, Minato ! »

La rousse hurlait dans le bureau du Sandaime. Ce début d'année était troublé par une menace du pays de l'eau. Des espions avaient envoyé un message avertissant que quelque chose se préparait, mais le contact avec eux avait été perdu avant qu'ils ne révèlent plus d'informations. Le conseil s'inquiétait donc de la sécurité du village, et avait décidé de prendre des mesures... Que l'Hokage essayait désespérément d'expliquer à Kushina.

« Kushina-san, je comprends votre position, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est le seul moyen que nous ayons de retrouver les espions disparus, ou, s'ils ne sont plus là, d'obtenir les informations qu'ils ont obtenu. Si ils ont trouvés nos espions, c'est qu'ils savent comment ils opèrent habituellement. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons besoin de cette méthode peu conventionnelle.

– Mais pourquoi moi ? Je...

– Tu ne seras pas seule. Mikoto y sera aussi.

– Attendez... Vous voulez dire Uchiha Mikoto ?

– Oui.

– Mais elle a déjà un fils ! Un fils !

– Son mari l'a proposée volontairement. Elle a aussi accepté. Et... C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles le conseil insiste pour que tu y ailles aussi.

– Pardon ?

– Le conseil soupçonne le clan Uchiha de préparer un attentat, ou quelque chose s'en approchant. Ils veulent que tu la surveille.

– Mais c'est... »

Elle se retint de continuer sa phrase. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de critiquer le conseil. Après tout, le conseil devait être l'entité la plus sage du pays. Minato, qui écoutait derrière elle sans rien dire, posa la main sur l'épaule de son épouse.

« Écoute, ma chérie... Nos relations personnelles ne doivent pas interférer dans une mission, tu le sais...

– Minato...

– Moi aussi, cette situation m'écoeure... Mais nous avons des obligations. Et puis... Mikoto est ton amie... Tu ne peux pas la laisser affronter ça seule, en étant en plus suspectée par le conseil... »

Kushina hésita. Son mari avait raison. Sur toute la ligne. Elle le savait. Elle fixa le Sandaime, une expression finalement déterminée sur le visage.

« Lorsque tout sera fini... Je tuerai le Mizukage. Ou le conseil. Tout dépendra de comment se terminera la mission. »

Elle tourna le dos, et partit. Minato demanda à son ancien maître de lui pardonner. Celui-ci lui expliqua qu'il comprenait qu'elle avait dit ça sur le coup de la colère, et qu'il ne tiendrait pas compte de la menace envers le village. Minato le remercia, et s'éclipsa. Il retrouva sa femme chez eux. Elle préparait ses affaires, sans rien dire, mais visiblement en colère. Minato décida de préparer le repas, sachant que tant qu'elle était dans cet état, il ne pourrait pas lui parler.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle vit qu'il était en train de cuisiner, et le laissa faire, s'asseyant simplement, les bras croisés sur la table, et la tête posée dessus. La colère était passée. Minato posa le plat un peu devant elle, et s'accroupit à côté de sa chaise. Il passa son bras au dessus de l'épaule de sa bien aimée.

« Ne t'en fais pas... Tout va bien se passer...

– Comment veux-tu que quoi que ce soit se passe bien... Je ne pourrai même plus te regarder en face après tout cela...

– Ne dis pas ça. Je te l'interdis. Je t'aime, Kushina. Et ça ne changera pas à cause d'une mission, même si cette mission nous paraît horrible.

– Mais ce sera un déshonneur !

– Jamais de la vie ! Tu suivras ta mission, tu protégeras ton amie et ton village, et ce sans oublier ton mari ! C'est l'inverse du déshonneur ! C'est un honneur pour la famille de compter un membre aussi dévoué et serviable que toi. Un véritable honneur. Jamais je ne trouverais que tu seras un déshonneur. »

Kushina leva les yeux vers lui, découvrant ses larmes de douleur. Elle tendit son petit doigt.

« Tu me le promets ? »

Minato lui fit un sourire chaleureux et aimant, avant de croiser son auriculaire avec le sien.

« Je te le promets. »

Il posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de la rousse, et l'embrassa. Elle en avait besoin, de ce baiser. Il la revigorait. Finalement, peut-être aurait-elle la force de ne pas flancher.

La nuit fut longue. Kushina ne parvint à trouver le sommeil que quelques heures avant l'aube, et n'en profita que peu. Aussi, lorsqu'elle fut devant la porte du village, sans équipement, prête à partir en mission, elle dut se concentrer pour rester éveillée en attendant Mikoto. Celle-ci finit par arriver, tout sourire, une joie de vivre contrastant avec l'image habituelle des Uchiha la remplissant visiblement.

« Kushina-chan ! Je suis là ! »

Kushina se sentit rassurée en voyant son amie ainsi. Elles avaient ce don de se rassurer mutuellement quand l'une d'elle se sentait mal, simplement en étant avec elle.

« Mikoto ! Ça me fait tellement de bien de te voir !

– Et moi donc ! C'est si rassurant d'être avec son amie dans ce genre de missions... »

Elles se prirent dans les bras. Kushina sentit que malgré son éternel sourire, Mikoto appréhendait autant qu'elle. Elle se séparèrent pour entrer dans la carriole qui les mènerait au village de la Brume. Elles ne devaient pas être repérées comme étant ninja, et n'avaient donc gardé aucun signe distinctif de ce statut sur elles. Pas d'arme, pas de bandeau, rien du tout. Elles avaient l'air de jeunes femmes tout à fait ordinaire, quoique plus jolies que la moyenne.

Elles échangèrent leurs nouvelles respectives durant le voyage, profitant de ce moment de tranquillité qu'elles n'avaient pu avoir depuis longtemps. Itachi, le fils de Mikoto, grandissait vite. Il semblait avoir l'esprit très vif, et malgré son très jeune âge, était déjà plus malin que ses cousins du même âge. Kushina, quant à elle, avait pris la décision, quelques jours auparavant, d'essayer d'avoir un enfant. Mikoto avoua qu'elle en souhaitait bien un deuxième elle aussi, et que son mari avait accepté, même si, eux non plus, n'avaient pas encore pu tenter quoi que ce soit.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre. Arrivés à la frontière, leur identité, ainsi que celle de leur escorte, fut demandée, ainsi que la raison de leur passage. Le conducteur expliqua qu'il était voyageur itinérant, et que les deux femmes avec lui étaient destinées à travailler pour le Mizukage. Les douaniers vérifièrent dans leurs petits papiers, et trouvèrent une note rappelant qu'en effet, deux femmes étaient attendues du pays du Feu pour servir le Yondaime. Le passage leur fut donc accordé.

Le voyage fut long, mais ainsi, Kushina et Mikoto eurent le temps de s'encourager avant leur arrivée, pour être capables de tenir au moins la journée. Elles furent menées directement au manoir du chef de village. Le conducteur leur souhaita bonne chance et partit, laissant les deux femmes à l'entrée.

« Allez, Mikoto. On peut le faire.

– Oui... Courage... Allons-y. »

Elles montèrent les escaliers, et déclinèrent à nouveau leur fausse identité et la raison de leur venue. Elle furent fouillées, et amenées en présence du Mizukage. Il semblait jeune, presque un enfant. Pourtant, à en juger par sa façon de parler à ses gardes, il était clairement adulte et mature. Il fit sortir ces derniers, afin d'être seul avec les deux arrivantes.

« Je suppose que vous êtes Kairi Mikoto et Tonba Kushina ?

– Oui, répondit la dernière citée, c'est exact. Nous sommes honorées de vous rencontrer, Mizukage-sama.

– Oh, vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler Yagura. Nous sommes entre nous, après tout. »

Il leur souriait assez agréablement. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, mais Kushina le savait, il n'était pas digne de confiance.

« Voyons voir si vous valez le prix que je vous ai payées... Après tout, les entrepreneurs du pays du Feu sont durs en affaires, mais... Ils me semblent plutôt généreux. »

Son sourire était devenu étrange. Alors elles y étaient... Le début de la mission... Mikoto prit le relais avec assurance.

« Que pouvons nous faire pour vous servir, Yagura-sama ? »

Il se leva de son siège, s'approcha de la porte, la verrouilla, et revint vers ses invitées. Il se tourna d'abord vers Mikoto.

« Eh bien... Commencez par m'embrasser. »

Il s'assit sur le bureau, et attendit ainsi. Mikoto prit un air enjôleur, mettant de côté sa fierté de femme, et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles du Kage. Elle ouvrit sa bouche, et força elle même le passage de sa langue vers celle de l'homme, une teinte rouge passant doucement sous ses yeux. Il finit par la repousser doucement.

« Vous aussi, Kushina, essayez. »

Kushina prit exemple sur son amie, feignant un désir agressif. Il sembla plutôt satisfait.

« Vous vous valez... Qu'en pensez vous ? Essayez-vous, et dites-moi. »

Kushina regarda Mikoto. Elle ne s'attendait pas à devoir faire cela, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. La mission avant tout. Il fallait gagner sa confiance, suffisamment pour qu'il ne fasse plus attention à elles. Alors il fallait lui obéir. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amie, caressant sa taille avec sensualité. Il fallait que ça lui plaise. La brune se laissa d'abord faire, avant de laisser sa main glisser vers le bas du dos de sa partenaire.

« Alors ? Vous pensez quoi l'une de l'autre ? »

Mikoto répondit la première, d'une voix aguicheuse que Kushina ne lui connaissait pas.

« Une véritable déesse ! »

Yagura fixa la rousse, attendant sa réponse. Elle se donna le même air que son amie.

« Presque aussi douée que vous !

– Bien, très bien. J'ai hâte que nous approfondissions les choses. Malheureusement, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter dans l'immédiat... Je vais vous faire conduire à vos appartements. Nous reprendrons cette... "conversation" plus tard. »

Il se leva à nouveau, se dirigea vers la porte. Kushina soupira intérieurement. Elle avait droit à un répit supplémentaire. Le Mizukage s'arrêta devant la porte, et se tourna vers elles, semblant réfléchir.

« Hm... Cela dit, je dois bien avoir un peu de temps. Faisons ça simplement. »

Il retira son bas, tranquillement, alors que Kushina pestait en elle même. Elle détestait les faux espoirs.

« A genoux. »

Elles s'exécutèrent, et attendirent le moment fatidique. Il s'approcha, sans pudeur. Mikoto tira la langue, feignant un appétit sexuel qui ravirait sans doute l'homme, et Kushina la vit faire. Elle se décida donc à l'imiter. Chacune leur tour, elles glissèrent leur langue sur le sceptre de leur hôte, qui ne tarda pas à se lever. Kushina ferma les yeux un instant. Il lui fallait oublier que c'était le Mizukage. Elle pouvait le faire. Il fallait qu'elle imagine que celui qui attendait qu'elle s'occupe de lui était son homme, celui qui l'attendait à Konoha.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, et s'appropria le bout de l'intimité du Mizukage. Mikoto, surprise, la regarda faire, mais se dit qu'elle avait raison. Elles ne pouvaient pas juste continuer comme elles le faisaient, ou Yondaime aurait été déçu... Et ne les aurait peut-être pas gardées. La mission serait alors un échec. Ça ne devait pas arriver. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur la partie du membre que Kushina n'atteignait pas, et s'occupa de la parcourir, tantôt seulement ainsi, tantôt en utilisant sa langue.

Yagura eut un soupir d'aise. Elles étaient douées. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'avoir droit à ce genre de traitement, mais jamais par deux personnes à la fois. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si... Efficace. Kushina, quant à elle, s'efforçait de se convaincre qu'elle était avec son mari. Même en sachant qu'elle se mentait à elle même, cela la soulageait d'un poids. Elle se sentait mieux, plus apte à réussir sa mission. Cependant, elle rouvrit les yeux lorsque Mikoto repoussa sa tête en arrière. Elle prenait le relais ? À ce stade ? Savait-elle ce que ça signifiait ? Sans aucun doute. Elle avait déjà un enfant, et d'après leurs conversation, ça n'avait pas été la seule fois où elle s'était amusée avec son mari. Alors oui, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Kushina lui en était reconnaissante.

Elle reprit le travail là où Mikoto l'avait laissé, parcourant la surface de la virilité du Mizukage, alors que celui-ci semblait défaillir un peu. Il n'en avait clairement plus pour longtemps. Mikoto repoussa de nouveau Kushina, comme pour lui demander de lui laisser le chant libre, et, plus doucement, elle laissa le membre s'enfoncer dans sa gorge, et resta ainsi un instant, avant de le sortir, puis de l'y remettre. Kushina n'eut même pas le temps d'essayer de lui revenir en aide. Au bout de la troisième fois, Mikoto ouvrit grand les yeux. Yagura avait la respiration coupée, il tenait à peine debout. Ça y était. Il avait fini.

Mikoto se recula et toussa, avant d'adresser un sourire à Kushina.

« Désolée de ne pas t'en avoir laissée !

– Je me vengerai une prochaine fois, Mikoto ! »

Derrière cette dernière phrase, Mikoto savait qu'il y avait un remerciement. Mais il ne fallait rien laisser paraître. Kushina aida Yondaime à s'asseoir, alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

« En si peu de temps... Pour sûr... Vous valez le prix que je vous ai payées... »

Après un instant de repos où Kushina et Mikoto se contentèrent de feindre l'amusement et l'intérêt, Yagura se releva, et enfila son bas.

« Eh bien, j'ai hâte que ce soir arrive. J'appelle des gardes, ils vous mèneront dans vos chambres. »

Il déverrouilla la porte, et appela des gardes. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, elles étaient dans une petite propriété à proximité du manoir. C'était chez elles, mais le Mizukage pouvait leur rendre visite quand il le souhaitait. Tel était le marché passé avec le pays du Feu.

Kushina posa les quelques affaires qu'elle avait, et s'assit sur l'unique lit, silencieuse. Mikoto s'installa à côté d'elle, et passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie.

« Tout ira bien, Kushina. Il faut qu'on tienne le coup. Après tout, on est ensemble, pas vrai ? »

La rousse hocha la tête et s'appuya contre elle.

« Dis-moi, Mikoto... Pourquoi t'es tu portée volontaire ?

– Tu veux dire, pourquoi mon mari m'a portée volontaire ? »

Elle eut un sourire mélancolique.

« Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré ne pas venir. Mais... Tu sais, le conseil doute du clan Uchiha... Ils pensent qu'on cherche à faire un coup d'état. Alors pour montrer la fidélité du clan... Me voilà. Je dois bien ça à ma famille... »

Kushina regarda son amie, un peu étonnée.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es ici ?

– Oui...

– Mais... Ce volontariat a augmenté les soupçons du conseil...

– Ah... Le conseil... Quoi qu'il arrive, ils trouveront toujours des excuses pour nous discriminer, hein ? À part le premier premier Hokage, aucun représentant du pouvoir ne nous a jamais fait confiance... C'est la fatalité de notre clan.

– Mais c'est injuste !

– Depuis quand demande-t-on au conseil d'être juste ? »

Elle laissa son dos tomber sur le lit, et fixa le plafond de la pièce.

« Leur rôle et de sécuriser le village, pas d'être justes... »

Kushina la regarda faire, puis se leva.

« Si mon mari devient Hokage comme il l'a toujours voulu, je suis sûr qu'il changera ça !

– Minato ? Hé hé, oui, sûrement. Il est déjà assez fort pour ça ! Et je suis sûre qu'il tiendrait tête au conseil s'il pensait que ce que ce dernier fait est injuste.

– C'est comme ça qu'il a toujours été ! Honnête, direct, et... Extrêmement persuasif ! En plus d'être beau comme un Dieu...

– J'éviterai d'acquiescer, de peur de recevoir la foudre de ta jalousie !

– Tu fais bien ! »

Elles rirent toutes les deux, alors que Mikoto se redressait.

« Allez, Kushina, il faut qu'on se prépare. On a encore beaucoup de choses à faire. »

La rousse hocha la tête, et aida son amie à se relever. Elles sortirent ensuite, et achetèrent quelques vêtements plus discrets, qu'elles pourraient porter lors de leurs expéditions nocturnes, et qui seraient plus pratiques que leurs robes actuelles, ainsi que quelques accessoires. Elles vérifièrent leur inventaire une fois rentrées chez elles. Deux cordes, plusieurs litres d'alcool, et des somnifères. Un excellent commencement.

Elles repartirent ensuite repérer toute la ville, repérant les coins qui les intéresseraient. Il fallait qu'elles connaissent l'itinéraire par cœur ; elles devraient s'y rendre de nuit. Elles dessinèrent ainsi un plan de la ville, mettant en valeur les lieux visés. Elles furent de retour avant le coucher du soleil, assez tôt pour se préparer. Lorsque le Mizukage arriva, elles étaient toutes les deux douchées, coiffées, et maquillées, prêtes à séduire.

« Yagura-sama ! Vous voilà enfin !

– Oui, désolé d'avoir été si long. Ce n'est pas l'envie de vous rejoindre qui me manquait, mais lorsqu'on a des responsabilités, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

– Ne vous excusez pas, vous avoir avec nous est un réconfort suffisant, l'attente en valait la peine ! »

Kushina songea qui Mikoto était vraiment douée. Elle le métait à l'aise comme nulle autre n'en aurait été capable. Cela dit, elle avait été capable de séduire celui qui était devenu le chef du clan Uchiha, malgré sa froideur légendaire. Alors ce n'était pas ce simplet, aussi Mizukage qu'il soit, qui lui résisterait. Pendant que la brune flattait le Yondaime, Kushina lui servit un grand verre de sake, dans lequel elle laissa couler une goutte de somnifère. Elle lui apporta le verre, alors qu'il s'était allongé sur le lit, à côté de Mikoto. Elle lui montra le verre, en lui faisant un sourire enjôleur.

« L'alcool vous permettra de libérer vos pulsions les plus secrètes... Jouons ensemble, Yagura-sama... »

Mikoto fut surprise par la voix sensuelle que son amie avait prise. Aucun homme n'aurait put y résister. Yagura ne fit pas exception.

« Avec grand plaisir ! »

Il prit le verre, et but une gorgée, mais Kushina, posa son doigt derrière le verre.

« Vous ne vous arrêterez pas si tôt, tout de même ? Plus vite ça viendra, plus vite nous pourrons commencer... »

Le Mizukage se laissa faire, appréciant cette sensualité, et surtout, les idées érotiques qui semblaient l'accompagner. Il vida le verre d'une traite. Mikoto sourit. Alcool et somnifères ? Il ne durerait pas longtemps. Il s'endormirait sans rien faire, et se réveillerait persuadé d'avoir passé une folle nuit, mais de ne plus en avoir un seul souvenir à cause de l'alcool. Il ne leur avait pas accordé leur répit en début de journée, elle le voleraient ce soir là, et autant de soirs que possible.

« Très bien, Yagura-sama... Vous faîtes honneur à votre réputation... Vous êtes un homme qui ne recule devant rien, n'est-ce pas ?

– C'est vraiment ce qu'on dit de moi ?

– C'est ce que ceux qui cherchent à savoir disent une fois qu'ils savent... Mais les petits habitants sont trop peu intelligents pour se rendre compte de votre grandeur... Un Mizukage aussi intelligent que vous est difficile à comprendre... Et ceux qui ne comprennent pas critiquent, vous le savez...

– Ce pays est ingrat, et ne me reconnais pas à ma juste valeur ! Mais je leur montrerai bientôt à quel point leur chef est puissant... Bientôt, ils comprendront...

– Ah oui ? Comment ? »

Le Mizukage tapa doucement son doigt sur le nez de la rousse.

« C'est une surprise, hé hé hé... Mais si tu es gentille avec moi, je te montrerai peut-être avant les autres...

– Vous êtes trop bon avec moi, Yagura-sama... »

Il vint l'embrasser, et laissa sa main glisser sur la taille, puis le postérieur de Kushina. Et alors qu'il se retirait, ses yeux commencèrent à cligner, et c'est en tendant la main vers le décolleté de la rousse qu'il perdit conscience. L'effet du somnifère commençait. Elles avaient à présent toute la nuit devant elles.

« Bien joué, Kushina. Quand tu veux, tu te débrouilles bien, avec les hommes !

– J'ai appris en observant la meilleure ! »

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, avant de sortir du lit. Quelques instants plus tard, elles étaient habillées avec leurs vêtements noirs, prêtes à se fondre dans la nuit. Que l'escapade commence.


	2. Chapter 2 - Equipées

Chapitre 2

Équipées

Deux silhouettes sautaient de toits en toits, dans l'ombre de la nuit sans lune qui recouvrait le village de la Brume. Uchiha Mikoto suivait de près son amie, Uzumaki Kushina, alors qu'elles s'approchaient d'un magasin d'armes. Elles atteignirent ledit magasin sans être repérées. Les quelques gardes qui tournaient étaient habitués à un calme plat, personne n'osant défier le régime plus qu'autoritaire du Mizukage. Il fallait reconnaître une chose, la ville était d'un calme absolu, et aucun délinquant ne s'amusait à exciter les ninjas en patrouille. Et ça n'était pas pour déplaire aux deux kunoichis.

Elles forcèrent l'entrée de la boutique dans un silence absolu, et entrèrent, pour récupérer un peu d'équipement. Elles prirent chacune deux sacoches. Kushina remplit la première de kunais et de shurikens, et la seconde de petits rouleaux, pendant que Mikoto fit le plein de parchemins explosifs, de senbons, et de boules fumigènes.

« Tu utilises des senbons, toi, maintenant ?

– Oui, j'apprécie leur ligne épurée et la précision nécessaire à leur efficacité.

– Il faut dire qu'avec le Sharingan, t'as un avantage certain en terme de précision...

– N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle rirent doucement, avant de disposer tous les pots d'huiles au centre du magasin. Leur vol ne serait pas remarqué si tout brûlait. Kushina fit quelques mudras, et tendit les mains en avant, alors qu'un sceau se formait devant elles. Mikoto se mit face au sceau, exécuta plusieurs mudras à son tour, et souffla une boule de feu, qui fut aussitôt emprisonnée dedans. Kushina ferma le sceau, et le déposa sur le sol, sous les pots d'huile. Elles sortirent ensuite du magasin, parfaitement équipées, et s'éloignèrent en direction du manoir.

Lorsqu'elles furent à distance raisonnable, Kushina exécuta un mudra, et rompit le sceau qu'elle avait posé. Le Gôkakyu de Mikoto fut libéré, et fit exploser les pots d'huiles, et tout le magasin avec. Immédiatement, un grand nombre de ninja se rendit sur les lieux, abandonnant du même coup le manoir du Mizukage. Les deux kunoichis en profitèrent pour s'y infiltrer, se rendant directement dans le bureau de son possesseur. Elles le fouillèrent de fond en comble, des heures durant, profitant de la panique instaurée par l'explosion.

« Rien... Rien de rien... Si le Mizukage préparait quelque chose, il aurait noté ça quelque part, non ?

– Pas sûr, Kushina... Lorsque les sujets sont trop sensibles, il arrive que tout ce qui le concerne soit gardé de façon orale... Pas d'écrit, pas de possibilité de tomber sur le projet top secret par hasard... Ni en cherchant.

– Tu crois qu'ils ont prévu le coup ?

– Peut-être... Si les espions ont été découverts comme nous pensons qu'ils l'ont été... Les preuves ont peut-être été détruites... »

Kushina réfléchit. Dans ce cas, les seules solutions étaient les suivantes : retrouver les espions... Ou convaincre le Mizukage de leur révéler ce qu'elles voulaient savoir. Aucune des deux solutions ne serait facile, mais au choix... Kushina préférait la première. Mais pour l'heure, il leur fallait retourner chez elles au plus vite. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever, et le somnifère ne ferait plus effet très longtemps.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux du manoir, et, aussi vite qu'elles le purent, rejoignirent leurs appartements. Yagura dormait toujours, dans la même position. Les deux kunoichis cachèrent le matériel volé, et enlevèrent leurs combinaisons.

« Bon, ben... Quand faut y aller, il faut y aller... »

Sur ces mots, Mikoto retira ses sous vêtements, et Kushina fit de même. Elles les jetèrent aléatoirement dans la pièce, comme s'ils avaient été arrachés. Elles firent de même avec les vêtement du Mizukage, qui se laissa faire docilement, dormant toujours à poing fermé. Kushina amena la bouteille de sake, en remit un peu dans le verre, alla en faire tomber à la fenêtre, et posa la bouteille prêt du verre. C'était parfait. Là, au moins la nuit semblait avoir été folle. Elles terminèrent en s'allongeant aux côtés du Kage, Kushina passa son bras sur le torse – plus musclé qu'elle ne l'aurait cru – du Yondaime, et Mikoto laissa une de ses jambes se croiser avec les siennes.

Mais quelque chose turlupinait Kushina. Quelque chose clochait encore.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Eh bien... On est censées avoir passé la nuit à... Enfin... à jouer avec lui, non ?

– Oui, et alors ? »

Kushina sentit ses joues rougir de honte.

« On n'est pas très... Humides... »

Mikoto tiqua.

« Tu penses qu'il le remarquera ?

– On ne peut pas prendre le risque...

– Et... Comment on peut faire ?

– Je dirais... »

Elle rougit encore plus, l'idée de faire cela dans une pièce où quelqu'un d'autre serait la rendant confuse.

« On pourrait penser à notre homme respectif et... Hm... Se...

– Oh... Ça... »

Mikoto détourna le regard.

« Eh bien... Comme je le disais plus tôt... Quand il faut, il faut.

– A-Attends ! Ça... Ça ne te fait rien de savoir que je... Enfin... Qu'on est dans la même pièce... Et... »

Mikoto la regarda, et elle ne put finir sa phrase, trop gênée pour oser. La brune hésita à dire ce qu'elle pensait, mais se dit que ça l'aiderait peut-être.

« L'interdit est excitant, non ? »

Kushina ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle n'était plus rouge, elle brûlait de gêne. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que son amie avait raison. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. C'était elle qui en avait eu l'idée, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas juste le faire, comme ça. Et une fois de plus, ce fut Mikoto qui prit l'initiative. Elle se mit sur le dos, et glissa sa main sur son entrejambe. Elle caressa doucement son antre, laissant sa main glisser sur sa peau.

Elle se sentait observée, et se dit que c'était probablement le fait de ne pas être seule qui provoquait cette sensation. Pourtant, d'instinct, elle rouvrit les yeux pour vérifier. Kushina la regardait faire, comme paralysée par la gêne. Cette fois-ci, l'imperturbable brune rougit à son tour.

« N-Ne me regarde pas !

– J-Je ne peux pas... M'en empêcher... Je... Je t'envie... Moi je n'y arrive pas... »

Mikoto la fixa dans les yeux, combattant sa propre gêne.

« Si tu ne le fais pas par toi même... C'est moi qui le ferait... »

Le cœur de Kushina rata un battement. Avait-elle bien dit ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle avait dit ? Ses doutes se dissipèrent quand elle constata que son amie continuait à caresser sa propre partie tout en fixant le visage de la rousse. Kushina était paralysée. Mais son amie semblait vraiment déterminée. À tel point qu'elle pouvait entrevoir qu'un liquide s'échappait de sa partie intime. Mikoto était rouge, et son regard un peu perdu. Elle se reprit cependant, et vit que Kushina n'avait toujours pas osé commencer. Elle se leva du lit, et tira Yagura sur le bord, avant de prendre sa place au milieu.

« Il le faut, Kushina... Pour la mission... Tu l'as dit toi-même... »

Sur ces mots, elle glissa sa main entre les jambes de son amie. La rousse resserra les jambes, trop gênée pour faire autre chose. Elle savait qu'il le fallait, mais quelque chose en elle luttait, et l'empêchait de faire ce qu'elle devait faire. Les yeux fermés, elle lutait plus ou moins contre cette main qui la touchait là où elle était sensible. Lorsque soudain, elle sentit quelque chose contre ses lèvres. Elles rouvrit les yeux, pour voir Mikoto l'embrasser. D'abord choquée, elle cessa de luter, puis, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle commença à se détendre.

Mikoto savait ce qu'elle faisait. Kushina aurait put jurer que c'était son homme qui la touchait, tant elle était douce avec elle. Elle relâcha petit à petit la pression de ses cuisses, laissant plus de champs libre à son amie. Elle avait raison, l'interdit était excitant. Surtout quand l'interdit en question savait y faire. Kushina se rendit compte qu'elle transpirait, qu'une bouffée de chaleur montait de son petit paradis.

Lorsque la brune délaissa enfin les lèvres de son amie, sa main était enduite des fluides de cette dernière. Elle passa doucement sa main humide sur l'appareil génital de Yagura, afin qu'il croit avoir participé à l'action, puis le replaça au centre du lit, pour reprendre sa place originale. Kushina bégaya, doucement.

« M-Merci...

– De rien... Il... Il faut bien qu'on s'aide...

– Hm... Si jamais... Je... bloque une nouvelle fois... Tu... M'aideras encore ? »

Mikoto leva un peu la tête pour regarder son amie.

« Si tu m'aides aussi... Il n'y a pas de raison... »

Elle se recoucha avant que Kushina ne la voit rougir.

« Allez, dort, maintenant...

– Bonne nuit, Mikoto...

– Bonne nuit, Kushina... »

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil réapparut à l'horizon, et le Mizukage s'éveilla. Il regarda autour de lui. Kushina et Mikoto étaient endormies, nues, la bouteille de sake était à moitié vide, et le verre dans lequel il avait bu contenait encore un peu d'alcool. Il avait mal à la tête, et n'avait aucun souvenir de la soirée.

« Eh bien... On dirait qu'on s'est bien amusés... »

Il se leva, et fit le tour de la chambre pour retrouver tous ses habits. Avant de les enfiler, il prit une douche, et se rendit au manoir. Il s'arrêta juste à la sortie de la chambre pour regarder les deux splendides créatures en proie aux rêves, et sourit. Elles étaient si merveilleuse qu'il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il avait passé sa nuit avec elles. La gueule de bois n'aidait pas, d'ailleurs.

Kushina se réveilla une heure plus tard. Lorsqu'elle vit que le Mizukage n'était plus dans le lit, elle se couvrit rapidement et fit le tour de l'appartement. Il était bel et bien parti. Elle soupira de soulagement, et prit une douche, avant de préparer un petit-déjeuner. Mikoto fut réveillée par l'odeur dudit petit-déjeuner. Elle eut le même réflexe que Kushina, et lorsque celle-ci la vit passer, elle la rassura.

« Il n'est plus là, déjà.

– Oh, d'accord. On peut attaquer la journée, alors.

– Oui...

– Je vais prendre une douche, je te rejoins pour le petit-déjeuner en suivant.

– D'accord. »

Elle réapparut, habillée, quelques minutes après, et prit place en face de la rousse, avant de se servir du café. Kushina réfléchissait en silence, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« Tu penses à quoi ?

– Hm ? Oh, je me disais que ça serait bien de repérer la prison...

– La prison ?

– Si les espions ont été découverts, soit ils ont été tués... Soit ils sont en prisons. Avec un peu de chance, ils sont encore en vie...

– Peut-être, oui. C'est une des possibilités.

– Et je me disais aussi que... On ne pourra pas toujours feinter comme on l'a fait cette nuit...

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Eh bien, à force, il va trouver bizarre de ne jamais avoir le moindre souvenir... Il finira peut-être même par refuser de boire...

– Hm... Tu n'as pas tort... Espérons qu'on puisse en finir avant...

– Oui. »

Kushina ferma les yeux, une veine gonflant sur son front.

« Et je pourrai alors tenir ma parole.

– Ta parole ?

– Lorsque Sandaime m'a confié la mission... J'ai été très claire. Je tuerai le Mizukage.

– T-Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

– Je le suis. Et j'ai même était plus loin. Si je ne peux pas tuer le Mizukage, ou si les choses vont plus loin que ce que je crois... C'est le conseil que je tuerai.

– Le conseil du pays de l'eau ? Tu n'y arriveras...

– Non, celui de Konoha.

– Mais... C'est de la trahison !

– Parce que toi, tu ne te sens pas trahie par le village ? Trahie par le conseil et par l'Hokage ? Personne ne devrait avoir ce genre de mission !

– Parle moins fort, on va-t-entendre... Écoute, Kushina... Bien sûr que je me sens trahie... D'une certaine façon... Mais en étant ninja, je savais que j'aurais ce genre de choses à faire... Au sein du clan Uchiha, on nous apprend dès le plus jeune âge que nos corps ne nous appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à la communauté...

– Ce n'est pas le cas dans le clan Uzumaki... Pour nous, la communauté est importante uniquement à cause des individus qui la composent. Si une action nuit à un membre de la communauté, alors elle nuit à la communauté.

– D'ailleurs, regarde où en est le village des Remous... »

Kushina posa sa tasse et fixa les yeux de son amie, la colère montant. Mikoto réalisa.

« Excuse-moi... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

– C'est ce que tu as dit.

– Désolée... »

Kushina ne dit rien, et se contenta de fermer les yeux un moment. Puis, plus calmement, elle s'adressa à nouveau à la brune.

« Désolée... Je suis un peu... Sur les nerfs...

– Je comprends... J'aurais du faire plus attention aussi.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça... C'est juste que... La mission... Et _lui_ qui ne tient pas en place...

– C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi être stressée. »

Mikoto fit un sourire réconfortant à la rousse.

« Heureusement que ta maîtrise des sceaux est sans égale, parce que le pays de l'Eau serait déjà ravagé !

– Oui, sûrement... Sûrement... »

La répétition de Kushina contenait une sorte d'hésitation à laquelle Mikoto ne fit pas attention. Elle termina sa tasse de café avant de se lever.

« La prison, tu disais ? Il sera plus difficile de s'y introduire que dans le manoir du Mizukage.

– Et surtout d'en ressortir.

– D'autant qu'on doit aussi faire sortir les espions, s'ils y sont.

– Effectivement, ça ne vas pas être de la tarte...

– Tu penses qu'on pourra y entrer quand ?

– Dans trois jours, tout au plus.

– Hm, oui, ça me paraît envisageable aussi.

– Eh bien nous avons notre objectif ! »

Kushina se leva à son tour, et partit faire la vaisselle. C'était bête à dire, mais cette action toute simple lui rappelait la maison. Son mari avait pour habitude de l'aider à débarrasser la table, puis lui lisait les nouvelles du jour pendant qu'elle nettoyait les couverts. Puis ils discutaient, donnaient leurs opinions, leurs idées d'amélioration lorsque la situation s'y prêtait... Il lui arrivait de venir ensuite s'asseoir sur ses genoux, et ils restaient longtemps, plusieurs heures, parfois, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Les bras de Minato lui manquaient terriblement...

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la nostalgie. Elle en avait conscience. Il valait mieux réfléchir à comment s'introduire dans la prison... Et la meilleure solution qu'elle avait en tête impliquait le réseau d'égouts. Étrangement, elle avait la vague impression que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elles feraient sûrement ça.

Elle partagea cette pensée avec Mikoto, qui sembla assez enthousiaste.

« C'est parfait ! On trouve un plan des égouts, on explore la prison, on trouve les espions, on les amène dans les égouts, on les y cache, et on voit après ce qu'on fait !

– Oui, enfin, à condition que les espions soient vivants, qu'ils ne soient pas trop loin d'une bouche d'égout, pas en trop mauvais état, et qu'on tombe pas sur plus fort que nous.

– Beaucoup de si...

– Effectivement...

– C'est notre spécialité ! »

La brune avait le don de toujours être motivée. Elle ne montrait jamais son désappointement face à une situation à risque, et semblait toujours voir le bon côté des choses. Kushina était plus pragmatique, mais... Elle vouait une confiance aveugle à son amie. Alors pragmatique ou pas, peu importait. Si elles étaient toutes les deux, elles réussiraient. C'était certain.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bibliothèques

Chapitre 3

Bibliothèque

Kushina lisait, perplexe. Elle ne trouvait rien. C'était affligeant. Ses yeux parcouraient les lignes, en diagonale, alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient.

« Pourtant, ça devrait être ici...

– Tu es sûre que la prison était déjà bâtie quand ses archives ont été rédigées ?

– Tu penses que la prison a été construite récemment ?

– Le bâtiment n'a pas l'air neuf, mais il est moins délabré que ceux qui l'entourent...

– C'est vrai... Passe moi celui-ci, alors... »

Le soleil à son zénith faisait chauffer les briques de la bibliothèque, et malgré l'apparence glaciale que celles-ci reflétaient, l'air était lourd à l'intérieur. Depuis quelques heures déjà, Mikoto et Kushina fouillaient les archives. La brune donna le volume demandé à son amie, et feuilleta un petit dossier qui s'en échappa.

« Eh ! Regarde ! On dirait qu'il y a un plan des égouts !

– Fais voir ? C'est vrai que ça y ressemble fortement... »

Après un instant d'observation, elle fit une grimace et montra le coin en bas à droite du plan.

« Ce plan a plus de quinze ans... Il n'est peut-être plus d'actualité...

– On pourrait s'en servir comme base ? Je vois pas trop ce qu'on pourrait faire s'ils sont faux, mais bon...

– Eh ! J'ai une idée ! On peut déjà suivre les canalisations principales jusqu'au centre chargé de l'entretien ! Là bas, on en trouvera une, carte !

– Sûrement ! En la combinant avec une carte de la ville, et en faisant coïncider les positions, on sera en mesure de voir quelles sont les bouches d'égout qui mènent à l'intérieur, et surtout, où elles sont placées ! »

« Alors... La prison doit se trouver ici... Ce qui donne une ouverture là, une ici, et une là.

– Seulement trois ouvertures vers les égouts ?

– C'est logique, Mikoto. Ils relient les évacuations pour limiter les risques d'évasion. Trois, c'est le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire pour un bâtiment de cette superficie.

– Je vois... Mais ça veut dire que les égouts seront surveillés, non ?

– Et bien... À nous de nous assurer que ça ne le sera pas lors de notre passage. »

Kushina avait un sourire amusé. Elle aimait faire des plans, même si elle préférait par dessus tout quand il fallait improviser à cause d'un imprévu. C'était ce qu'elle aimait le plus dans le fait d'être ninja. Mikoto hocha la tête, avant de regarder l'heure.

« Il nous reste un bon moment avant l'arrivée du Mizukage.

– Ouais... Mais je pense qu'on a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait faire pour le moment. Le reste sera pour cette nuit.

– S'il se laisse avoir de la même façon qu'hier.

– Espérons... »

La rousse avait le regard perdu, visiblement attristé. Cette partie là du métier lui plaisait nettement moins. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle réussissait à s'y faire. La politique des ninjas était simple : en mission, il n'existe ni clan, ni famille, ni amis. Seulement des équipiers, et des objectifs à remplir. Elle avait toujours essayé de bien séparer, dans son esprit, la Kushina en mission de la Kushina réelle. Mais cette fois, le défi était difficile.

« Dis-moi, Mikoto... Comment assumes-tu ton engagement par rapport aux ninjas de Konoha ?

– Mon engagement ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Le fait de séparer totalement les missions du reste de notre vie... Comment est-ce que tu le gères ? Je veux dire, en terme de mental...

– Tu continues à penser à Minato, hein ?

– Oui... »

Mikoto passa son bras sur l'épaule de son équipière.

« Si Minato avait été obligé de faire ce genre de chose pour réussir ses objectifs, penses-tu qu'il aurait reculé ?

– Et bien... Je... Je ne sais pas...

– Bien sûr que si, tu le sais. Ton mari fait la part des choses. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus à ses yeux. S'il échouait lors d'une de ses missions, il n'oserait plus te regarder en face. Il ne s'estimerait pas digne de toi. Il sait que ce qu'il fait en mission ne compte pas. Ce qui compte, c'est le résultat. Tout le reste lui est permis. Il a même le devoir de faire ce qu'une personne "normale" n'a pas le droit d'accomplir. Parce que c'est ça qui fait de lui le ninja qu'il est. Un ninja qui n'échoue jamais, et qui est prêt à se sacrifier pour atteindre ses objectifs. »

La jeune mariée regarda la brune, surprise par un tel flot de paroles. Elle ne tenta même pas de la couper. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle hésita.

« Tout peut être fait, tant que la mission est une réussite, hein ?

– Tout.

– Tu as raison... Mais je n'arrive pourtant pas à faire "tout"... Je suis trop... émotive...

– On a toutes les deux vu que tu en étais capable.

– Je ne suis pas sûre... »

Mikoto força la rousse à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu me fais confiance ?

– Bien sûr... Mais...

– Alors écoute moi. Tu en es capable. Mais tu as besoin d'être plus sûre de toi...

– Comment je le pourrais ?

– Je ne sais pas... Enfin... Peut-être que si quelqu'un t'aidait à te décoincer...

– Tu voudrais me décoincer ?

– Ça aiderait la mission, non ?

– Sûrement...

– Alors... Je sais que ça va te faire bizarre, mais... Désolée d'avance. »

Kushina fixa son amie, d'un air interrogateur, et celle-ci approcha son visage de celui de la rousse, avant de l'embrasser. La cible rougit violemment, ne sachant comment réagir. Était-ce de ça qu'elle parlait quand elle disait qu'elle voulait la décoincer ? Mikoto ne cessait pas, rouge aussi, caressant la joue de la rousse. Voyant que Kushina se laissait faire, elle laissa glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, faisant frissonner son amie, avant de remonter vers son oreille pour chuchoter.

« Tu verras... Ça va aller... »

La Uchiha tira son équipière vers la chambre, et la laissa doucement tomber sur le lit. Kushina ferma les yeux, dans un déni complet, préférant ne pas voir ce qu'elle savait être en train d'arriver, mais ne luttant pas plus. D'une certaine façon, elle comprenait ce que faisait Mikoto. Le faire était de toute façon une épreuve, mais le faire avec son amie était sans doute plus facile qu'avec un inconnu, d'autant plus que l'inconnu en question n'était pas des plus honorables.

« Ouvre les yeux, Kushina...

– Q-Quoi ?

– Je veux que tu fasses face à ce qui est en train de se produire. Que tu l'acceptes. Sinon, c'est inutile... »

La rousse ouvrit les yeux, mais les détourna d'abord. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit que Mikoto lui retirait sa robe qu'elle osa regarda son amie. Celle-ci fit glisser l'habit jusqu'à en libérer la Uzumaki, qui se laissait faire courageusement. Les joues rouges, elle laissa sa main parcourir les lignes du corps de la rousse, que ce soit au niveau de la taille, du cou, ou des jambes. Kushina frissonna sous le contact sensuel, combattant la peur qu'elle ressentait.

La Uchiha embrassa une nouvelle fois son amie, puis glissa ses lèvre le long de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle caressa son bras, sentant sa peau se hérisser, alors qu'elle embrassait la vallée bénie de la rousse. Sa langue escalada l'une des montagnes, et s'attarda sur son sommet, sa main montant sur le mont jumeau, alors que Kushina se mordait la lèvre.

« Tu... T-Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

– Absolument pas... Mais si ça peut marcher... »

Elle glissa sa main entre les jambes de son amie avant de terminer sa phrase.

« Alors ça vaut le coup. »

Kushina eut un sursaut lorsque les doigts connaisseurs de Mikoto vinrent jouer avec son antre sacrée. Ça, elle l'avait déjà fait une fois... Et elle n'avait rien à prouver. La brune s'appliquait, espérant que son équipière se rappellerait de ce moment, et surtout, en garderait un agréable souvenir. Et cela semblait bien parti. Kushina commençait à se détendre, en se concentrant sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas la même personne, que celle qu'elle était en ce moment n'était pas mariée, ne connaissait pas Minato, et était libre de faire ce qu'elle désirait avec son corps. Elle arrivait petit à petit à s'en convaincre, aidée par le plaisir qui tiraillait son bas-ventre.

« M-Mikoto ?

– Oui ?

– Je... Je peux le faire aussi.

– Tu es sûre ?

– Oui. »

La brune sourit et se redressa, enlevant ses propres vêtements avec une grâce et une sensualité presque magique, sous les yeux de Kushina, qui avait commencé par se forcer à regarder, mais n'avait finalement eu aucun effort à garder les yeux sur sa partenaire. Celle-ci repoussa la Uzumaki contre le lit avant de l'embrasser, puis se retourna, posant ses jambes au niveau de la tête de la rousse, lui offrant son jardin secret en spectacle, et retournant faire frémir le sien.

Kushina hésita, son regard fixé sur la partie intime de son amie, avant d'en approcher doucement son doigt, tentant de ne pas trembler sous les caresses de Mikoto. Elle effleura son clitoris, à plusieurs reprises, avant de glisser son index le long des lèvres qui s'offraient à elle. La cible se montra assez réactive, se contractant immédiatement, la gêne agissant, mais augmentant l'excitation. Kushina n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses, aussi n'était elle pas aussi expérimentée que Mikoto, pourtant, elle semblait bien se débrouiller.

Puis, comme si elles avaient été liés par une télépathie inconsciente, toutes les deux posèrent doucement leur langue sur la féminité de l'autre, chacune frémissant au contact, surprise de leur synchronisation. Kushina la glissait sur les bords, alors que Mikoto pénétrait légèrement la fente. Quelques gouttes s'échappèrent d'abord du sanctuaire de la rousse, mais son amie suivit peu après, et bientôt, la cyprine recouvrait les deux intimités. Mikoto se redressa doucement, et s'écarta un peu, pour pouvoir regarder la rousse.

Celle-ci sourit, et se redressa à son tour, puis caressa la joue de sa partenaire.

« On a été trop loin pour s'arrêter là...

– Oh ? Comment ça ? »

Kushina fit un sourire qui surprit la brune, et l'appuya contre le matelas pour l'embrasser. Dans le même temps, elle caressa la cuisse de son amie, la saisit, et la leva doucement.

« Là, on pourra dire que j'ai... Réussi, non ? »

Elle entrecroisa ses jambes avec celles de Mikoto, et leurs intimités se touchèrent. Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que les sensations ne les prennent aux tripes. C'était intense, fort, et prenant. Leur bas-ventre bouillait, et plus le plaisir était fort, plus le désir brûlait dans leurs voix. Les deux avaient fermé les yeux, la brune serrant les draps entre ses doigts, la rousse ouvrant la bouche, ne pouvant retenir des cris de plaisirs, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ressentent chacune comme une explosion dans leur abdomen, un mélange de sensations puissantes et à la fois douces, d'une douceur apaisante, et d'une puissance fracassante.

Kushina s'écroula ensuite sur le lit, à côté de son amie. Elle reprit petit à petit sa respiration, sa main sur le ventre de Mikoto, qui essayait elle aussi de calmer son souffle. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers la Uzumaki, un sourire timide sur le visage.

« Quoi qu'il arrive ce soir... Je pense pouvoir affirmer que c'est une bonne soirée...

– Ah oui ?

– Oh que oui... Bien joué Kushina...

– Non, c'est... Enfin... C'est grâce à toi... Je pense que je peux y arriver.

– J'en suis sûre. »

Kushina sourit à son amie, et la Uchiha vint poser sa tête contre elle, les yeux fermés. Sans bouger plus, elle fit le point sur tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur arrivée. Leur rencontre avec Yagura, leur excursion dans son manoir, et la trouvaille du plan des égouts... Tout cela les rapprochait de leurs objectifs : trouver les espions, récupérer leurs infos, et, si possible, les sauver. Mais plus les choses avançaient, plus Kushina avait de choses en tête.

Il y avait la mission, bien sûr. Mais pas seulement. Il y avait Minato. Elle avait tellement envie de le voir ! Et puis son amie, qui était là, contre elle. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle. Mais... Cette mission leur donnait une image d'elles même qu'elles auraient du mal à oublier. Être une autre personne ? Elle savait que c'était un mensonge. Elles se mentaient à elles mêmes, consciemment. Mais c'était le seul moyen de venir à bout de tout cela.

« À quoi penses-tu, Kushina ?

– Hm ? Oh, à rien... Je me disais que... Ce serait bien si les espions étaient encore en vie.

– Ça simplifierait les choses, hein ?

– Oh oui. Énormément... »

Mikoto eut un sourire que Kushina ne put pas voir, mais qu'elle entendit lorsqu'elle répondit.

« Espérons. C'est ce qu'on sait faire le mieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

La rousse hocha la tête et sourit. L'espoir. C'était leur plus grand atout depuis toujours. C'était la raison pour laquelle le pays du feu pouvait être une grande nation. La seule vraie raison.

Elles sursautèrent toutes les deux lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il était trop tôt pour que le Mizukage vienne. Elles s'habillèrent en un éclair, et Mikoto se dirigea vers la porte. Un jeune ninja, aux sourcils fins et froncés, et avec une longue épée dans le dos, était posté là.

« Bonjour... Qui êtes vous ?

– Je suis Momochi Zabuza. Mizukage-sama m'envoie vous dire qu'il ne pourra pas jouer avec vous ce soir et qu'il en est désolé, et que... »

Il sembla hésiter, et soupira avant de continuer.

« Et quelques trucs salasses probablement censé vous faire regretter son absence. »

Mikoto rit un peu, et regarda l'épéiste, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci, Zabuza-kun. Tu lui diras qu'il nous manquera beaucoup, et qu'on tâchera de s'amuser tout de même !

– Je suis pas un pigeon voyageur. Vous lui direz vous même. »

Kushina s'approcha, ne résistant pas à l'envie d'embêter un peu le ninja.

« Pigeon peut-être pas, mais tu nous a quand même apporté un message, non ?

– Hmpf, je suis les ordres, c'est tout.

– Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça te plaise...

– C'est pas que ça me plaise ou pas. J'ai pas le choix.

– Mais... Vu ton uniforme, tu dois pourtant être gradé, non ?

– Et alors ?

– Depuis quand envoie-t-on les forces spéciales pour faire passer un message ? »

Mikoto mit un coup de coude à Kushina.

« Ferme la, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

– Je m'informe, c'est tout...

– Hmpf. Disons que le Mizukage a clairement peur de mon potentiel. Je ne m'appelle pas le Démon du Brouillard pour rien. Du coup... Il préfère me ridiculiser en me donnant des "missions de rang d" comme celle-ci. Avec vous, il joue d'une façon, et ça, c'est sa manière de jouer avec moi. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Mais je vais pas perdre plus de mon temps. Je sais même pas pourquoi je vous répond. Bonne journée, les gaijin*. »

Il s'éloigna, alors que Mikoto referma la porte.

« C'était quoi, ça ?

– Il ne l'aime pas du tout, son kage. C'est clair et net.

– Et alors ? Ce genre de questions aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. S'il en parle à Yagura, tu peux être sûr qu'on va avoir des ennuis.

– Il n'en parlera pas. Et puis... Je pense que je vais me débrouiller pour le revoir... Momochi Zabuza, le démon...

– Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

– Qui, mieux qu'un puissant démon méprisé, sera prêt à se rebeller contre son chef ?

– Attends, Kushina, tu ne veux pas dire que tu vas...

– Oh que si. Je vais me servir de lui.

– Tu t'enlèveras pas de la tête l'idée de le tuer, hein...

– Non. Surtout maintenant que j'entrevoie une solution de le faire... »

Plus tard, à la nuit tombée, les kunoichis étaient reparties. Elles couraient le long des étroits couloirs des égouts, suivant le plan qu'elles avaient pu trouver. D'un chuchotement à peine audible, Mikoto attira l'attention sur une plaque d'égouts.

« Là, c'est la première. On arrive dans les cuisines.

– Il ne devrait y avoir personne à cette heure-ci. Mais vérifions quand même. »

Kushina se concentra, ferma les yeux, et malaxa son chakra, le rendant sensible aux chakras environnants. Elle sentit le chakra de plusieurs personnes, mais aucune d'entre elles n'en dégageait une grande quantité. Ils n'étaient probablement pas ninjas.

« Prudence. Montons, mais doucement. Ne nous faisons pas remarquer. »

Mikoto hocha la tête, et la rousse posa un rouleau contre la grille, que son amie maintint un instant, et, après avoir exécuté quelques sceaux, scella la grille dans le parchemin, libérant l'accès. Elles se glissèrent l'une et l'autre dans l'ouverture, prenant soin de ne pas être remarquées. Elles explorèrent ensemble une partie de cette aile du bâtiment, évitant les gardes sans difficulté, à la recherche du bureau du responsable, dans lequel elles devraient pouvoir trouver les registres des prisonniers. Le bureau en question finit par leur apparaître.

« Il y a quelqu'un dedans... un homme, seul...

– Je m'en charge. »

Mikoto était sûre d'elle. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, sans faire de bruit. L'homme était face à un grand tableau, et donc dos à la porte. Elle s'approcha, aussi silencieuse que possible. Pas un son ne filtra, et, alors même qu'elle se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de lui, il ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. D'un geste vif mais précis, elle attrapa le visage de l'homme, qui n'eut pas le temps de crier avant de croiser le Sharingan de la brune, et de s'endormir aussitôt, en proie à un puissant genjutsu.

La rousse entra peu après, et elles fouillèrent méthodiquement l'endroit, rangeant tout soigneusement, de sorte à ce que leur passage ne soit pas remarqué.

« Là ! Regarde Kushina ! C'est ça !

– Bien joué ! Voyons voir... Hm... Là, ceux là n'ont pas accepté de donner leurs noms. La date d'emprisonnement correspond, et ce sont les seuls ninjas emprisonnés récemment... S'ils sont vivants, alors ça ne peut être qu'eux.

– Cellule 17 de l'aile ouest... Il va falloir qu'on utilise la troisième bouche d'égouts. »

Elles sortirent de la pièce en un éclair, et rejoignirent les égouts, avant de partir vers la bouche adéquate. Mais Kushina sentit quelque chose.

« Attends ! Ne bouge plus !

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Cache ton visage et tes cheveux... Quelqu'un approche et nous a repéré avec un paquet de monde... Il va falloir battre en retraite pour le moment... Mais s'ils nous voient, il ne faut pas qu'ils puissent nous identifier... »

Leurs cheveux et visages cachés sous une épaisse capuche, elles se mirent à courir. Plusieurs gardes, dont certains étaient visiblement ninjas, les poursuivaient, et elles n'étaient pas à leur avantage dans ces égouts. En effet, comme le savent tous les ninjas expérimentés, le village de l'eau est réputé pour sa maîtrise du chakra suiton, et les égouts remplis d'eau étaient un cadre idéal pour ce genre d'attaques.

« Suiton, Suiryudan no Jutsu ! »

Un dragon aqueux s'éleva de l'eau, rattrapant les deux kunoichis, et s'abattit sur elles, sans qu'elles ne puissent l'éviter. Elles encaissèrent le coup mais se relevèrent rapidement, continuant de courir. Mais les ninjas de Kiri étaient plus rapides sur l'eau, et ils gagnaient du terrain. Kushina réfléchit en courant, et se tourna vers Mikoto.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

– Je crains que la seule issue possible soit le combat...

– Alors il faut remonter ! Le plus vite possible !

– La première bouche d'égout et dans 800 mètres ! Ils nous auront rattrapés d'ici là !

– Alors on est foutues ?

– Je crois bien... »


End file.
